


Upon Our Prey We Steal In Silence Dread

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Demon Hunters, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Girls with Guns, Girls' Night Out, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 2, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Girls night out? Lucia supposed it could've gone worse.





	Upon Our Prey We Steal In Silence Dread

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "tread."

Lucia cautiously edged forward, carefully placing her boots. She could hear the whirring of gears and smell the gas fumes mixed with sulfur. _'Almost there...'_  
  
"Hey, ugly! Is that a very nice caliber, or are you just happy to see us?!"  
  
"I question its taste for locations, and those patterns really don’t suit it."  
  
"Ha! I’ve seen better camo on crappier gigs!"  
  
Sighing, the Protector gave up stealth and joined in the chaos of missiles, bolts, bullets, and knives. End result: a smoking ex-Infested Tank with Lady, Trish, and Beryl mildly pouting at Lucia’s lecture on the necessity of sneaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, _[The Pirates of Penzance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pirates_of_Penzance)_ by Gilbert and Sullivan.


End file.
